In certain prior art, redesign or replacement of an entire electronics assembly can be required if a wireless communications device in the electronics assembly requires revision or replacement. In some circumstances, other hardware in the electronics assembly may not interface with a new or replacement wireless communications device without substantial engineering resources and time. Wireless communications devices can require revision or replacement because of any of the following reasons: (1) different specifications apply to different regions, (2) different wireless service providers use or comply with different communication standards, or (3) different technical requirements apply to different modulation schemes, frequency bands, or wireless services. For example, the frequency bands of radio frequency or microwave communications devices may vary from country-to-country, or different carriers may use time-division, multiple-access (TDMA) systems, Global System for Mobile (GSM) communications, or code-division, multiple-access (CDMA) systems. Further, if terrestrial or cellular coverage is absent or unreliable in certain areas, the wireless communications device may comprise or require a satellite receiver or satellite transceiver.